Fever Dreams
by Syreina
Summary: Seth is sick and falls into Dean's lap. Request from PunkShieldGirl.


Seth walks down hallway after Raw and he falls against the wall because his head is spinning. He leans against the wall and moans softly in pain. His head is pounding and his stomach was doing flip-flops. Joey is chattering at him about something. Seth isn't even sure what Joey is saying. The world is spinning at an off angle and all he wants to do was lay down.

He goes to move and trips over his own feet. He stumbles into someone though instead of falling to the floor and then everything goes fuzzy. Arms wrap around him and draw him gently into a warm chest.

"Woah princess.. you always faint at the sight of your prince," chuckles the voice.

Seth mumbles something but the world fades around him. He passes out.

...

Dean stands there a little shocked that Seth is out cold in his arms. He looks at Joey and Jamie who look paniced. The lunatic Fringe has Seth and they weren't about to fight Dean to get Seth back. Hunter would be pissed if he found out though. They were hired to keep Dean away from Seth and now they where letting Dean hold Seth right there in a hallway for everyone to see.

Dean can feel even through his coat that Seth is burning up and that he was in a bad state. Dean already knew that when ever Seth got sick even if it was a cold to anyone else turned into a full-blown flu for Seth.

In the shield, Roman always forced Seth to get the flu shot going so far as to force him into the nurses chair. Dean guesses that no one in the authority did that. He finally shrugs off the idiots that where suppose to protect Seth and picks Seth up bridal style. He looks at Jamie and Joey, "Tell Hunter and Stephanie that we're taking the week off and we'll see them at the PPV."

Jamie blinks and goes to say something but Dean turns, carrying Seth off, effectively ignoring them.

...

Seth whines softly as he wakes up. His head hurting so much that he feels like breaking down right there. His throat is sore and his lungs feel like he's being drowned in a pool. He feels the bed shift beside him and someone gently props him up and holds him against a chest. A cool glass pressed to his lips and a soft voice whispers, "drink."

Seth opens his lips and cold water washes down his throat. He greedily drinks the water and then falls back against the chest when the glass is taken away. Hands brush over his sweat soaked hair and then he's gently allowed to lay down against the pillows. A body though presses against him gently and holds him tightly. Seth falls into a slumber feeling content for the first time in almost a year.

...

Dean watches Seth sleep, as he holds him tightly. Dean traces patterns in Seth's stomach as he watches the rise and fall of Seth's stomach. He had long since dropped any real anger he had towards Seth but never reached out to him. He should have since he still harboured feelings towards Seth and he knew that Seth still did towards him.

Dean couldn't walk away from Seth in that hallway. He couldn't leave him at the mercy of people he doesn't trust to take care of him. Maybe also he couldn't pass up the chance to have Seth to himself. Dean pulls Seth tighter to himself and presses his face into the back of Seth's neck. He closes his eyes and mumbles softly, "I missed you."

...

Seth moans softly as he wakes up. He struggles feeling hot all over and trying to push the blankets away from him. A hand gently rests on his chest and another removes the blankets. Seth pants and whines softly, "I'm hot... "

A voice chuckles softly, "I know you are but that's beside the point."

Seth turns his head and looks at Dean, looking confused. He reaches up and touches Dean's cheek, "Dean?"

Dean nods and whispers, "come on princess."

Dean gently picks Seth up and Seth wraps his arms around Dean's neck tightly. He presses his flushed and hot face against Dean's neck. Dean smiles softly and carries him into the bathroom. He gently moves and lays Seth in the warm tub. To Seth's hot skin though it's cold and he starts, clinging more to Dean, "that's cold."

Dean gently untangles Seth's arms so he can lay him back more, "No your just really hot with a fever.."

Seth whimpers softly and clings to Dean's shirt. Dean runs his hand over Seth's cheek and whispers, "Shhh it's ok. I'm not going to let you go."

Seth relaxes as Dean gently runs the water over Seth's head and down his shoulders. Seth watches him and touches Dean's cheek again and whispers, "You're real."

Dean chuckles and kisses Seth's finger tips, "and you're out of it princess."

Seth moans gently and moves in the water wanting to be closer to Dean. Dean though keeps him in place gently and whispers, "hold still Princess it's ok."

Seth whines in frustration and then finally uses what little strength that he has and wraps his arms around Dean, pulling him into the water. Dean curses but moves them both so that one he doesn't crack his head on the tub but also so Seth doesn't drown himself. Dean shivers and moves until Seth is laying against his chest but pinned against the side of the tub since the tub is so small. Seth though looks content again and presses his fevered face against Dean's chest.

Dean chuckles softly, "Happy now brat?"

Seth nods and whispers, "Yes. My Dean."

Dean runs his fingers through Seth's hair and holds him gently, "Ok Princess. How about you calm down close your eyes."

Seth nods and nuzzles more into Dean and sighs contentedly. Dean keeps running the water over Seth's hair and watches Seth mumble softly and his hands cling to Dean. Finally when Dean is certain Seth's temperature is down he moves and Seth lets out a sharp whine, trying to pull Dean back. Dean sighs and gently rubs Seth's side, "I need to get us out of here Seth."

Seth whines again, half asleep, and trying to hold onto Dean. Somehow Dean manages to get out of the tub and then pick Seth up. He dries them both and changes Seth's boxers. He then lays Seth on the bed and pulls on his own boxers. Dean moves to the bed to check on Seth and then yelps when Seth pulls him onto the bed. Dean gasps when Seth presses his face into Dean's chest and sobs softly. Dean rubs Seth's back and whispers, "Seth.."

Seth sobs softly, "You can't leave me.. Please don't leave.. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry."

Dean rubs Seth's back and whispers, "I'm not leaving Princess."

Seth sobs louder, "I know I don't deserve you .. You are perfection and .. Please don't go."

Dean looks confused where this came from and holds Seth tightly against his chest, "Seth calm down before you make yourself more sick."

Seth sobs and holds onto Dean's side, his nails biting into Dean's side.

Dean holds him and after a couple of minutes, there's silence. Dean looks down and Seth is asleep in his arms. Dean watches and then kisses Seth's temple softly.

...

The fever breaks sometime in the night. Seth wakes in the morning feeling better. He wonders for a second if he had dreamed about Dean being with him. He then feels the arm around his waist draw attention to its self as it pulls him tightly against someone. Seth spins in the grip and looks right at Dean who is half asleep looking at him sleepily. An elated Seth grabs Dean kissing him hard.

Dean half asleep still kisses him back before mumbling, "Morning princess."

Seth looks him in the eyes and his hand cups Dean's cheek. Dean smiles sleepily and then turns his head so he can kiss Seth's palm. Seth whispers, "You're really here."

Dean nods and then pulls Seth tightly against his chest, tucking Seth's head under his chin, "Sleep we'll talk later."

Seth whispers, "Promise you won't leave."

Dean smiles softly and whispers, "I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
